Green M&Ms
by lilacbird
Summary: Sex doesn't have to be sexy. Gold/Silver.


**This story is a sort of sequel to 'Leaps and Bounds', however, it's not necessary to have read that story in order to understand this one! A year ago I promised a friend I would write a Gold/Silver sex scene. This story is long overdue!**

–

Two years ago this September, I touched Silver for the first time.

It was the sixteenth, the day Crystal and Eusine came back from their work-based holiday to Hoenn. They dropped in to see us on their way back from the airport, dragging their bulging suitcases through the ground floor porch, leaving muddy, wet wheel tracks on Mr Ashdown's cream-coloured carpet. They appeared to us in a tangle of video cameras and sunburn and backpacks almost too wide to fit through the front door, and dumped a huge, crumbling black rock down on our coffee table.

"It's a genuine lump of hardened lava, from Mt Chimney," Crystal explained. "We filmed part of the documentary there. We don't know when it's going to broadcast, but we'll tell you! You''ll watch it, right?"

"Yeah! Do you want a drink? Bring your bags in, put them in the living room." I sat her and Eusine down on our lumpy sofa and let them show me the video clips of Crystal falling off a rope bridge in Fortree City. Silver muttered under his breath and went into the kitchen to fetch the dustpan and brush to sweep the crumbs of gravel off the carpet.

It wasn't a special night, by any means. Crystal chattered on for the better part of an hour, cheerfully ignorant of anybody else's feelings, as usual – together with Eusine, they were serious contenders for the World's Most Insufferable Couple Award. They were certainly an acquired taste, and Silver hadn't quite adjusted. He kept sucking in sharp breaths through his teeth. It was crabby old Ashdown who rescued us. After discovering his poor soiled carpet he came storming up the stairs and hammered on the door so hard that our coffee cups rattled on their coasters. Several lengthy apologies later, Crystal and Eusine were on the doorstep, and I had successfully secured the top spot on Mr Ashdown's shit list. I sat down on the sofa and draped my legs over Silver's lap.

He raised his eyebrows at me from his notebook. "Do you mind?"

"Nope."

"I need to finish this."

"Don't I owe you for putting up with my friends' uniqueness?"

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Silver's tone was biting, but he couldn't hide the slight amused twitch playing at the corner of his mouth. I grabbed his sleeve, pulled him on top of me and kissed him.

In the six months we'd been living together, our physical relationship had consisted of several heated makeout sessions, a fair amount of over and under-the-shirt groping and a few embarrassing incidents of fully-clothed dry humping that resulted in me having to change my pants and Silver furiously making twenty cups of coffee one after the other and leaving them to go cold on the kitchen counter. I rocked my hips against his, so gently I half hoped he wouldn't notice, but immediately he backed away. I bobbed my head forward, trying to recapture his mouth with my own. I let out a disappointed whine, propped myself up on my elbows and bit his lower lip playfully hard. That got him every time – Silver could never resist a challenge. He gripped the back of my neck with both hands, tugged on my hair and scraped his blunt fingertips over my scalp as he pressed his lips against mine.

Every one of Silver's touches and kisses was incredibly focused. He was walking a weak thread, and the softest breeze could set him off balance. Usually I would submit to it, let him do what he wanted, but this time I slid my hands up his shirt and tightened my fingers against his chest. He shivered and tried to shove them away, his kisses turning clumsy and frantic on my lips, neck and ears. I sat up properly and gripped his hips, urging him forward so that he straddled my lap. He was so much taller than me, I couldn't reach his lips any more. Instead, I latched my mouth onto one of his nipples and bit down gently. Silver let out a choked gasp and gripped the back of my T-shirt, and before I knew what I doing I was unbuckling the belt that was too loose for Silver's narrow waist and yanking his jeans down to his thighs. He froze.

I looked up at him. "Are you okay with this?"

"I – fuck. Don't–"

I fumbled to pull his jeans back up, but he grabbed my hands and held them still.

"...Don't look, okay?"

I had to hold my breath and press my lips together to stop a snort of laughter escaping. I gave his ass a reassuring squeeze and rubbed his erection through his underwear, and in an instant I found my face held tight against Silver's chest, the sharp tips of his fingers digging into the back of my head. I dislodged my nose from the slight dip in his collarbone and slipped my hand into his boxers. His cock was hot and longer than mine, and twitched when I curled my fingers around it. Silver shivered and clung to me. A tiny jolt of electricity surged through my body. I gave my wrist an experimental little jerk, stroking him the way I stroked myself. Silver's thighs tightened around my waist and he bucked his hips ever so slightly into my hand. I swallowed and stroked his cock just a little harder. He gasped and shook and held me so tight I could barely breathe.

It was hot and sweaty and not exactly comfortable. He came in my hand with a strangled squeak, his face buried in the crest of my hair. I hadn't expected him to make much noise, but I couldn't help being just a bit disappointed. He wouldn't let me take my hand out of his pants for a full five minutes, and even then he made me close my eyes and feel my way to the kitchen sink so I could wash without having to look at the semen all over my left hand. Later, I found small purple bruises dotted across the nape of my neck from where Silver had clung to me. I spiked my hair up with gel to show them off and kept pressing on them to stop them fading until Silver noticed and snapped at me.

I hold my nose and duck my head under the bathwater, staying submerged in the soapy water until I can hear my pulse roaring in my ears. I sit up with a gasp, scrubbing my face with my hands for what has to be the fifth time. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get any cleaner.

I grabbed my towel from the radiator. "Silver, I'm out," I shout. "D'you want me to leave the water?"

"I'm going to shower," he calls back. His voice sounds unusually stiff. He's probably anxious, too. The knot in my stomach tightens, and I check my reflection in the mirror. I'd spent a good few hours convincing myself that I looked fine, that it was stupid to agonise over every single hair that fell out of place – but now, when met with the image of my naked body, all I can summon is an awkward sinking feeling. I sigh deeply, visibly deflating. A lot of the extra weight I'd carried when I was younger had disappeared long ago, but even after weeks of swearing off snacks and desserts, the stubborn little layer of pudge around my waistline refused to pack its bags and leave. It's too late now, I think miserably – if only I was taller, my weight would spread more evenly. I poke the small spongey bits above my hips and hold my chest protectively, feeling fatter and uglier than ever.

I'm letting myself get carried away. Silver's seen my body before. Just last week I lazed around on the sofa in nothing but a towel for an hour when I couldn't find any clean underwear after showering. I can't afford to get self-conscious now! I take a deep gulp of air and puff up my chest. I am the dashing Mr Darcy, fully prepared to sweep my dearest Elizabeth off her pretty little stockinged feet and away to a scandalous night of passion most unfitting for people of such refined social standing.

I pass Silver as I leave the bathroom. He ducks his head and brushes past me without a word. I walk into the bedroom, then flounder a little, thinking that maybe it would look too eager. I decide to wait in the living room instead.

We moved in just over two years ago, about the time I started working with Buena at the Radio Tower. It was a poky little house. We rented the second floor from company landlord in the a residential area of Goldenrod, just around the corner from a Korean deli and Mr Kapoor's corner shop. We had probably saved up enough to buy a bigger place, a quiet apartment in the suburbs, a place where we weren't squashed between a grouchy old retired cop and a noisy bunch of foreign exchange students. But I liked how close it was to the subway station where the trains rattled past so often you barely noticed them, and Silver liked how the kitchen window was at just the right angle to let the sunlight skim over the small glass containers of the pokemon eggs he brought from work. He would get up early to check them every morning and carefully wrap the ones that were close to hatching in protective padding to stop them getting damaged when he took them back to the daycare.

"You're such a mother hen," I told him over breakfast.

Silver stuffed his half-eaten piece of toast (with jam, no butter) into his mouth and slotted the last of the small containers into his rucksack. "Shut up," he said with his mouth full. I grinned, downed the last of my orange juice and crept up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

"You should wear your apron at home sometimes, it's so sexy," I murmured against his earlobe.

"I don't mix work and personal life," he gruffly replied, unhooking me from his middle and hitching his rucksack over his shoulders. "You're going to be late."

"I don't start until this afternoon!" I reached for his hand as he turned to leave. "Give me a kiss."

Silver let out an exasperated groan but dragged himself back and kissed me anyway. I cupped his face in my hands and nibbled on his lower lip. He gripped my shoulders and pressed his lips a little harder against mine. I smiled and took the opportunity to slid one of my hands up the back of his shirt, and Silver made a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

He pulled away, scowling. "That's not funny."

I pulled a face at him and patted his butt as he walked past me.

I'd been promoted to the live lunchtime broadcast with Buena about a year ago after the higher-ups decided I had a natural talent for improvised speech. Buena was the star, but I was always ready to pop in at the end with a cheeky comment and a bad joke to answer emails and take phone calls from listeners. The Live Review called me a 'breath of fresh air', while The Golden Mail labelled me as 'irritating'. I firmly maintained that I was a little of both. I still hadn't gotten used to people recognising my voice on the street and in the supermarket. The cashiers would click their fingers at me over the milk and whole-wheat bread and say, "You sound like that man on the radio! You know the one...", struggling to put my face to the advertisements plastered onto buses that featured an attractive white man and a Buena photoshopped beyond all recognition. The promotional team said I had a 'good face for radio'. I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Silver's been in the bathroom for over half an hour. I can imagine him sitting on the side of the bath, glaring at himself in the mirror and attempting to squeeze out the stubborn red lump on his nose that refuses to break into a zit. I grin and fidget in my seat, wishing he'd hurry up. We're too old to be getting the jitters over something like this. Silver had started coughing uncontrollably outside the department store and passed it off as an asthma attack so I had to venture in alone to commit the life-changing act of buying condoms for the first time. I managed to stare straight ahead with what I hoped was a casual air of 'I do this all the time' the whole time, and only walked into three people on my way to the checkout. I didn't say a word when I went outside to find that Silver had made a very sudden recovery from his bad chest. His face was bright red. We both knew he didn't have from asthma.

We ordered the lube online. Silver added the first one on the page to the basket – a bright pink, cherry-flavoured one. I made him sign for it ("It's only fair, I bought the condoms!"). I still got all tingly when he used my surname. He said he wanted to put everything behind him, and that included his dad's name. I said it was because we were unofficially married and gave him the plastic ring I got in my Christmas cracker. It was a green flower with a smiley face on it, and it only fit halfway down his pinky finger. He spent half an hour trying to coax it out of Rose's mouth after it fell on the floor, and finally retrieved it covered in drool after her grabby little hands decided his hair was a far more interesting prize. Mom said, "She likes him!" and promptly lifted Rose out of her high chair and thrust her into Silver's arms. "Say hello to your uncle Silver."

"No, no, I'm not – Gold!" I laughed as he held her at arm's length, as if he would catch something nasty from her. She squirmed and he struggled and I had to take her from him and put her on the floor. She wriggled off to play with all the buttons on the TV set.

It was a week later, when we laying half-naked on the couch, cheesy straight-to-TV Christmas movie long forgotten, that we first announced the possibility of us having sex sometime in the foreseeable future. I was straddling Silver's hips. I could feel his boner pressing against my ass, and I gathered that Silver could feel it too, from how he blushed and clenched his teeth and covered his face with his hands.

"Maybe we should do it," I said as casually as possible, as if I was commenting on the weather.

"Do what?" Silver asked, peering at me suspiciously through long, spidery fingers.

I swallowed. "Have sex."

Silver watched me for a moment before sitting up, wriggling his legs out from under me and swinging them over the side of the sofa. "Yeah, maybe," he said quietly.

"Really?"

"Well not right now!"

"I didn't mean now!" I tucked my legs against my chest and rested my chin on my knees. "I meant, you know... soon. Whenever you feel like it."

Apparently he didn't feel like it until a few months later, when I unexpectedly found him browsing sex tutorials, of all things, after glancing over his shoulder while he was using his laptop. We flipped a coin to see who got to be on top. It was me. Silver turned as pale as the oatmeal he was picking at, and I told him we didn't have to do it – but not that I would switch places with him. Conscience be damned, Silver's dick was bigger than mine and I'd read all sort of horror stories about how painful sex could be. I didn't want to go first. I was _scared._

Thankfully, Silver seemed to get used to the idea quickly, immediately turning on me and saying he wouldn't do it from behind, because he didn't bend over for anybody, and he wouldn't do it from the front, because he didn't spread his legs for anybody either. I started laughing.

"What else is there? I guess we could do it sort of... sideways? Is that a thing? Look it up," I said. "Or you could sit on my lap."

"No. That's too – no." He sighed and pressed his fingers against his forehead. "I'll think of something."

I decided to trust him. I had more important things to worry about. Personal things, such as whether my quivering nerves would let me keep my erection long enough to do anything with it. I researched natural aphrodisiacs on the internet – everyday foods that were meant to boost your sex drive. I ate tinned peaches for breakfast for a week, and added tomato ketchup to every sandwich I made. When we ran out of ham and cheese to put in the sandwiches, I used the ketchup on its own. I'd even bought two big bags of M&Ms. I didn't know if what they said about the green ones was true, but I was determined to take every necessary precaution.

The bathroom door clicks. I leap to my feet and end up awkwardly walking in a circle, unsure of what to do with myself. I hear Silver saying, "Are you coming or not?", and stagger after him gratefully. We stand there in the middle of a bedroom that feels suddenly huge, and I start to feel a little vulnerable in just my boxers, especially with Silver fully clothed.

"I've got something to tell you. First." He nods determinedly.

I sit down on the edge of the bed, wondering what to do with my hands. Silver stands in front of me, biting his lip raw. I feel my stomach constrict and I squeeze my legs together, trying to ignore the growing pressure in my bladder brought on by nerves.

"Well, what is it?" I settle on folding my hands in my lap.

"I was getting to it!" Silver snaps. He lowers his eyes. "Ihaaannmhhhnn."

"You _what?"_

"I said I have-!" He stops himself and looks away, scowling. "I have a tattoo."

"Are you serious?" I ask. I'd never seen any tattoo. "Where?"

He doesn't reply.

"Can I see it?"

For a moment, Silver looks so utterly scandalized that I almost burst out laughing. I clamp my lips together and bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself, hoping I can turn my grin into something more reassuring. Silver waits a long time before unbuckling his belt.

"No _way!"_

"Shut up! Do you want to see or not?"

"Hell yeah."

He glares at me, pushed his jeans down to his thighs and lifts the left side of his boxer-briefs. There's a dark blue smear nestled in the small crease of his thigh, as if he sat on a fountain pen and it leaked through his underwear. I put my hands on his hips and pull him closer to get a better look.

"Who's John?"

"I don't know," Silver mutters.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't _know!_ I think – I got in a fight, I don't know, when I woke up – it was there." His face is bright red and he isn't looking at me. I brush my fingers over the exposed skin. It feels slightly dented, as if whoever had given him the tattoo had scribbled the ink into his flesh so carelessly that they had sliced him open.

"You could always get it removed," I suggest.

"Oh yeah? Where am I going to find that sort of money?"

"Or you could have another tattoo on top of it! One saying 'Gold' this time."

"Fuck off!" He yanks up his pants; I pull them back down and bite his sharp hip. He hisses, and I slide my fingers down the elastic of his underwear before he can swat me away. The two dimples that dot the small of his back hitch as his muscles tense, and he tears himself away. With wide eyes and jeans around his knees he says, "_Now?"_ as if we haven't been planning this all week.

"Well, I thought – if you want to..."

"Do you want to?"

"If you want to."

Silver forces a sarcastic grin. "This is a great start," he mutters.

I smile and beckon him over. "Well... c-come here then."

He takes one step and stumbles over the bunched up legs of his jeans. He squirms his way out of them and throws them down with a frustrated grunt, and I smirk and hold onto the hem of his T-shirt, coaxing him forward. He slips more than once as he kneels down on the edge of the bed, his skinny, impossibly white legs either side of my hips. Combing my fingers through his hair, I kiss him hard. I slip my hands up his shirt, and he turns his head away and I'm suddenly kissing the side of his nose instead.

"Wanna turn the light off," he mumbles.

"Oh! Oh, right, yeah."

Silver lifts himself off my lap and flicks the light switch. The whole room is engulfed in darkness and I don't know where Silver is until he crashes straight into me and we end up sprawled out on the bed in a tangled mess of limbs.

"Sorry." I laugh. "Can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

"That must be it."

"D'you think we could turn the lamp on?" I wriggle out from underneath him and plug in the chinchou-shaped lamp that Silver said was babyish but bought anyway. "That's better." I smile sheepishly at him. He's still laying face down on the bed, spindly legs hanging limp on the floor.

I give him a nudge. "Get up."

He rolls over and looks up at me, a prominent crease forming between his eyebrows. "Should we take our clothes off?"

"I guess so."

Stripping in front of Silver feels different. It feels like being naked for the first time, and all I can think of is how the man in front of me right now used to be that angry kid with a lisp who pushed me over in front of Professor Elm's lab. He hit puberty before me. I teased him about having ginger pubes. Looking at him now – tall and wiry as ever, jutting hips and hollow cheeks and pink nipples hardening into little peaks – I feel my dick springing to life.

Silver raises his eyebrows at me, and I laugh sheepishly. "What? You're sexy."

He still can't handle being called that. His face turns a concerning shade of red and he looks down. I duck under the curtain of hair hanging over his face and slide my tongue over his lower lip. It trembles, and he darts forward and clamps his teeth down on the corner of my mouth.

"Are we going to," - I pull my lips free - "Are we going to... do it on the bed?"

Silver sucks a gasp through his teeth. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah."

He sits down on the bed, swings his legs up and presses his feet flat on the mattress, staring straight up at the ceiling. I notice his toes curling and uncurling into the sheets.

"You nervous?" I ask.

Silver's lips tighten into a thin, white line. "Aren't you?"

"You need to cut your toenails," I reply.

"What?"

"They'll go yellow."

"Gross."

"You're gross." I kneel at end of the bed and nudge his legs apart, draping them over my thighs and pressing my crotch between his legs. He inhales sharply and his back arches as my erection pokes eagerly against the curve of his ass, and I wince and quickly adjust it to a more comfortable position. "Sorry."

"Whatever," he mumbles. I glance down and notice the front of his underwear is disappointingly flat.

"You don't have to be so scared!"

"I'm n-nnngh..." He bites his lip as I brush the pads of my thumbs over the tight buds of his nipples. I feel his thighs tensing around my hips.

"Like that?" I say teasingly, and dart down and take his right nipple into my mouth. Any indignant comment Silver was about to make is swallowed up by a strangled gasp as he clenches his fists into the sheets. I take his other nipple and roll it between my thumb and forefinger, relishing the way Silver's body responded so honestly. I could feel him hardening against my stomach. I suck and tweak and tug hard; his whole body jerks upwards, and my lips are forced away from his nipple with a embarrassing wet pop.

His thighs go limp at my hips and I sit back and watch him. He's breathing heavily, a deep blush on his cheeks spreading down his neck and rising in his chest, nipples swollen and hard and shiny where I'd licked them. I feel my insides do a little flip and I have to drop down and hug him because I suddenly don't have the strength to hold myself up any more. He strokes the nape of my neck. Then he wraps his legs around my waist.

"Oh god, Silver." I try not to whine.

His arms tighten around me and before I know it he's on top of me, hot mouth pressed against my neck.

"I told you, I'm not doing that," he hisses, and clamps his teeth down on the sensitive skin of my throat. My head tips back on its own and I grab his hips, pulling him on top of me. He hovers over me, lips almost touching mine. His breath feels hot on my face and I lean in for a kiss. He backs away, lips skimming against mine for a brief moment, and I whimper and lift my hips, desperately searching the solid heat of his bare skin against mine.

"I-I'm in charge, okay." He links our fingers together. His hand is hot and clammy. I squeeze it anyway.

"Absolutely."

Silver's knee hitches up between my legs. I gasp and try to grind down, but Silver's captured my other hand in his and has both of my arms secured above my head, holding me tight. I squirm for a moment before smiling dryly up at him.

"You're not fair," I say, smirking.

"Life isn't fair," he replies, and presses up just a tiny bit harder. My body jerks and I buck my hips against him, tiny jolts of electricity running through me as I practically hump his thigh. I can't stand it. I yank one hand free and grab a handful of Silver's hair, forcing him down to meet my lips. I kiss him long and hard, and his hands weaken on my wrist. Wrenching it free, I rake my nails down his back and slip my fingers under the band of his boxers, cupping his ass in my hands and squeezing tight. I drag his hips down and grind shamelessly against him. A heavy gasp bursts from his lips. He's panting right next to my ear, hot and desperate and _wanting._

"Silver." I nip at the shell of his ear. "Can I... Is this okay?"

I dip my fingers slightly into the crease of his ass. The panting against my ear suddenly stops.

"Breathe," I say, and he does. I pull my hands away and hook them around the small of his back. "We don't have to. If you don't want."

"No, I do," he murmurs. "Want to, I mean."

He scoots off me and lays down, curled up with his back to me as I root through the sock drawer to find the small tub of lube. I settle down next to him and stroke his back, feeling every little imperfection, the mottled scars from the acne he'd developed as a teenager, the tiny circular dip on the nape of his neck where somebody had stubbed their cigarette out on him. I press my lips to it, and he twists away and covers it with his palm.

"No, no." I wrap one arm around his waist and gently ease his hand away. "You're perfect, okay?"

Silver lets out an exasperated groan. "And you're an idiot."

"I'm being romantic." I kiss his neck again. "And you like it really."

"Whatever," he mumbles, and that's sort of Silver language for 'yes, and you're wonderful'. He lets me pepper kisses over his shoulders and back as I tug his underwear down.

My face gets warm as I struggle to open the condom packet, terrified of puncturing the thin latex. "They said – I read that I should put one over my fingers when I do this? To make sure, you know, my fingernails don't..." I pop open the lid of the tub and coat my fingers, sheathed inside the condom, in the pink lube. I try warming it up by rubbing my fingers and thumb together, but it just starts dripping.

Silver still isn't facing me, but I can see him gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles have turned white. With my free hand, I reach over to cup his cheek.

"I'll go slow, okay?" I whisper.

Silver holds my hand against his cheek and nods.

I push his underwear down and and don't even risk a glance as my fingers find his hole. His body jolts when I touch it, and it feels so _tiny_, I wonder how my dick could ever fit in there, and what if I made him bleed? I push the tip of my forefinger against it, not even half breaching the tight ring of muscle. It twitches. I know Silver would be mortified if I looked.

"I'm going to put it in now," I say quietly. Silver clutches my hand against his cheek so hard it hurts. I feel one of my knuckles pop as I take a deep breath and slide my finger halfway inside him. "Does that feel okay?"

I push it in a little further. A strangled gasp bursts from Silver's lips and his hands fly back to grab my wrist.

"Stop," he breathes. "Stop, stop."

I freeze. "D-Do you want me to take it out?"

"No, just... feels weird. Let me get used to it."

It takes three long, shivering breaths for him to compose himself. I kiss his neck and stroke his trembling lips and I know he's feeling vulnerable because he lets me.

"Okay," he whispers, after a while.

"Want me to keep going?"

"Yeah."

I squeeze my second finger up against my first and slowly push it inside. Silver winces and clenches around my fingers. The feeling shoots straight to my cock, and I quickly inch my hips away from Silver's body, scared that he'd close up completely if he noticed the effect he was having on me.

"It feels... strange," he murmurs, and for a moment I'm a little disappointed that that's the best he has to say about it.

I give my fingers an experimental little wiggle. Silver almost – _almost – _cries out, burying his face in the pillow and tensing.

"What are you doing?" he demands in a voice so close to a squeak that I have to bite my lips to stop myself kissing him.

"I'm trying to find your – you know. The prostate."

"How – nngh – how will you know?"

"I thought you'd know!"

I angle my fingers down and touch a spot inside Silver that feels slightly swollen. Silver yelps, and my stomach flips.

"Was that it?" I ask.

"I-I think so."

I try to press down on his prostate again, but it's _difficult, _I'm at an awkward angle and my hand is facing upwards so that when I curl my fingers, they don't go where I want them to. I sit up and spread Silver's legs apart, kneeling between them.

He lifts his knees and clutches them together and glares at me. I crook my fingers, rubbing insistently against that little spot inside him. His eyes widen and his eyebrows tent and his lips form a quivering, wet 'O' of surprise. I stroke his thighs as I slowly withdraw my fingers and push them in again, and he groans and lets his legs fall open. His cock stands hard and exposed against his stomach, and he throws his arms over his face, the last line of defence against complete vulnerability.

I wrap my hand around his dick and stroke it gently while curling my fingers inside him. His whole body convulses and he accidentally hits his head on the wall.

"Auughh..." He clutches his skull, wincing.

"Sorry," I say. "Should I give you a warning next time?"

"Shut up – ah! Ahhh!" His hands scrabble ineffectively at the sheets and he tries to glare at me, but I suppose that must be difficult with two fingers up your ass and a hand mercilessly stroking your erection. I lick my lips and look up at him expectantly. He's bright red, his hand is pressed tight over his mouth, and he's looking straight at me. He's _watching me_ touch him.

I lean down and lick a scorching stripe down his inner thigh, nibbling at the sensitive skin, not once breaking eye contact. The corners of his eyes turn damp and his legs tremble and spread even wider for me. His hand falls way from his mouth, letting small, breathy moans spill over his lips as he begins to rock his hips against my hands. He's reaching the point where he no longer cares about the embarrassing noises or the rash he got from eating chilli two days ago, and all he wants is _more._

One of his hands is fisted in the sheets at his side. The other is playing with one of his nipples. He's breathing hard, whimpering at every pinch, rolling and bucking his hips and pushing down on my fingers. Fucking himself on my fingers. He hasn't even touched me but I'm harder than I've ever been in my life.

Suddenly, Silver cries out and pushes my hands away. My fingers make a wet, squishing sound as they leave his ass. He turns onto his side and curls up, shuddering and stiff and holding between his legs.

I pause. "D-Did you...?"

"No. Was gonna-" But that's all he can manage before he collapses back into helpless panting. I peel the condom off my fingers and reach for a new one.

"Are we going to do this?"

"Yeah."

I roll the condom over my dick and wonder whether I've got it on inside-out and whether it even matters if I do. I begin to wish I'd tried one on earlier, because it's too big, there's too much space left at the top where my dick is supposed to be. I push it down as far as I can with my slippery fingers, leaving just the small pocket at the top unfilled. It bunches up a little at the base, but I don't think Silver will notice.

He's still curled up on his side, underwear completed discarded. I slide my hand between his thighs and spread his legs apart.

"Um, Silver." I feel myself blush. "Can we... do it like this?"

Silver's eyes darken. "Like this?" he says, gesturing to his position, laid out on the bed, naked, legs open and inviting.

"Yeah." I swallow, wishing I hadn't asked.

Silver sits up slowly and rests his hands on my shoulders. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tight.

"We can do this however you want," I whisper.

He pulls me down on top of him.

"It's fine," he mutters. "We can... try it, right?"

A shiver rushes down my back and I have to bite my lip to stop myself begging him to stop being so _sexy._ I press a finger against his hole – it feels a little looser than it did before. Silver twitches at the unexpected intrusion, but lifts his hips to meet me when I position myself between his legs and touch the very tip of my cock against him.

"Why are _you_ shaking?" he hisses.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't. Just... Just do it."

Except I don't know _how_. Suddenly the idea of pushing the blunt head of my dick into that tiny hole seems so impossible. His ass is still wet with lube, but I reach for the tub and apply a generous amount of the stuff to my dick anyway. I shudder - it's cold.

"Hurry up," Silver says, and I groan.

"Oh god, stop," I plead. "You're like, final boss here, and I'm just a level five mage. Go easy on me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to last long if you keep being so hot, okay."

The tips of Silver's ears turn scarlet and he looks away. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're naked and begging me to hurry up, that's pretty hot."

"I'm not _begging_."

"But you do want my dick inside you."

"Not for much longer if you don't shut up!"

I grin and pinch one of his nipples. His back arches and he thrusts his hips down and suddenly the tip of my cock is almost _inside _him. My eyes must be bulging out of their sockets, because Silver takes one look at me and says, "Fuck off."

I kiss him and push his knees up so that his feet are barely touching the bed.

"I'm going to put it in now, all right?" I say, and take hold of my cock and slowly guide the tip inside him – just a little. I gasp as I feel him stretching around me. He's so tight. There's no way this isn't painful for him. I look at him. There's a determined frown on his face, but his eyelids are twitching and he's biting his lip so hard that I'm scared he'll draw blood.

I push in just a tiny fraction more, and Silver cracks. Small, distressed squeaks escape his lips between gasps, and he clings to me so hard it hurts.

"Stop, stop," he breathes.

I freeze. "Does it hurt?"

"Y-Yeah. Just," – he whimpers – "just wait."

And I do, though I'm holding my body at an uncomfortable angle and I think I'm getting cramp in my leg.

"Want me to take it out?" I ask.

"No, no, no, no–"

"Silver."

He lets me go and falls back, limp, onto the bed. "Yeah," he whispers. "Yeah."

I pull out as gently as I can, and Silver – Silver turns over, onto his hands and knees, and buries his face in the pillow. I sit back for a moment, eyes wide and feeling something between confused and ridiculously turned-on. Because it's _Silver_, bent over, ass in the air, practically _presenting _the slick stripe of his taint and his slightly swollen, twitching hole.

"Do it," he orders, his voice muffled in the pillow.

"Silver." My mouth is dry. "Silver, are you-"

"Just do it, just get your d-dick in my ass, got it?"

I scramble into position, kneeling obediently behind him.

"Just push it in, okay? All in one."

"All in one?" I squeak. My erection throbs against my stomach, desperate for attention, and Silver's hole is wet and tight and I'm almost at breaking point, almost willing to just do it. To get my dick in his ass. All in one.

"Ready?"

"Silver, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"I don't care."

"I'll stop whenever you want me to."

"I know." Silver's voice is shaking. "You don't have to keep telling me. I already know. Now please." He grabs either side of the pillow and holds it to his face. I can still see the deep blush in his ears and creeping down the nape of his neck. "I can't stay like this forever, so p-please, if you're going to do this, just do it."

And I want to. I touch the tip of my cock to his entrance, take a deep breath, and thrust forward.

The sudden heat that envelops me is overwhelming, and I let out an involuntary moan, and _oh_, I didn't think it would feel like _that. _I collapse against Silver's back, shuddering. It takes me a while to take in his reaction. The first thing I notice is that he's getting tighter, every muscle in his body clenching desperately, and for a few moments he chokes – small, helpless gasping noises fighting past the lump in his throat. Then everything comes crashing down, and he _howls._

"Oh no." I hold him tight and press my cheek to his back and kiss his shoulders. "It's okay, it's okay."

But it's really not okay, because Silver is wailing and clamping down so hard that it hurts, and I'm scared to move.

"I'm going to pull out." I'm almost crying. Silver sounds like a wounded animal.

"Don't – you – dare!" He chokes out. "Don't move, just don't move."

"Is it that painful?" I cover his hand with mine and his fingers latch around it like a vice.

"Burns," he says hoarsely, and I don't know whether I should panic or not, because is that normal?

"Try to relax," I whisper, cupping his ass and squeezing gently. Mercifully, the harsh grip on the base of my dick loosens just a little, and Silver's loud whines slowly turn into soft, high-pitched noises that I didn't know he was capable of making.

"Was I hurting you?" he asks eventually.

"Just a little. How does it feel?"

"...Big."

"Really?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

"You know, I'm only half way in."

"_Wha-?" _Silver's voice gains several octaves and he looks back at me with such a horrified expression that I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or burst out laughing. He reaches back and grabs the base of my dick between his thumb and forefinger, feeling himself stretching around me.

"You _asshole,"_ he says accusingly.

"I'm sorry!" I say, but I start laughing anyway and quickly take his cock into my hand before he can tell me to shut up. His erection is gone but it doesn't take much to get him hard again. After a couple of strokes he starts to move his hips in rhythm with my hand. I feel my cock rubbing inside of him, hot and tight and not _enough_. I involuntarily buck against him. He cries out.

"Not yet! Not..."

"Okay."

I tease my forefinger around the head of his dick and grip the firm muscle of his chest with my other hand, flicking my thumb over a pert nipple. Silver trembles and his arms buckle beneath him. He drops face-first onto the pillow, lifting his ass higher in the air. His legs are longer than mine. I have to spread his thighs apart to lower his body and stop my dick sliding out completely.

"Fuck," he whispers, rocking back against me. I bite my lip and sink my nails into the soft flesh of his ass, summoning every shred of control I have not to thrust into him.

When he finally forces out a shuddering "move...", I don't need to be told twice. I pull out almost entirely and slam back into him before I can even think to restrain myself. A pained cry bursts from Silver, and I freeze, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to ignore how good his clenching muscles feel around my dick.

"Too much?" I ask. His pride doesn't let him say he can't take it. I brush back his hair and kiss behind his ear. "I love you," I whisper, and roll my hips again. It's agonisingly slow. Silver's ass tightens and twitches against my cock as I pull out all of two centimetres. I focus on keeping a steady rhythm, thrusting gently in time with my breathing – in, out, in, out. After a while Silver starts to move in time with my thrusts, arching his back and making small, gasping noises.

"Are you..." He glances back at me for a moment before hiding his face again. "Is it good?"

Silver always knew what to say to make my chest ache – even without realising it.

"Y-Yeah! I mean, I don't really mind as long as you're enjoying it..."

I know this is the wrong answer as soon as I say it, because Silver makes a frustrated noise and starts shaking his head.

"No, I want..." He lowers his head. "You can go faster."

I gulp. "Are you sure?"

He replies with an impatient growl, and I nervously pick up my pace. It takes a few brisk thrusts for me to find a good rhythm. The heat begins to pool deep inside me and I let out an encouraging moan. Silver clenches around my dick in a way that can't possibly be unintentional. I throw my head back and hold his hips.

"Oh god, Silver," I gasp. "You're so hot."

He mumbles something that doesn't make any sense, pressing his face into the pillow. I run my hands down the lean, rippling muscles of his back, feeling every tiny ridge of his ribs and the sharp angles of his shoulder-blades. His hair hangs down in front of his face, exposing his long, slender neck and the pointed tips of his ears, flushed bright red.

"You have no idea how you look right now."

I expect him to tell me to shut up. But his back tenses, his breath hitches, and he spreads his thighs wider and pushes insistently against me. My stomach ties itself in a knot and I thrust a little harder without meaning to. I watch my cock sliding in and out of him and before I know what I'm doing I grab his ass and spread his cheeks apart, pressing my thumbs against the swollen ring of muscle and almost _pounding _into him. Silver's body jolts at every thrust and long, heaving sobs come from deep in his chest.

For a moment I think he's crying, but I look at him and he's gasping, shaking, fisting his hands in his hair, and I realise it's something else entirely. He likes being exposed like this. He likes me watching him. He's _getting off on it._

I swallow hard, take one of his hands in mine and guide it between his legs, curling his fingers around his own dick.

"Touch yourself." The words sound obscene in my ears but I'm still thrusting into him and can't summon enough breath to manage anything more.

Silver shakes his head and whimpers, "I can't, I can't," but he does, moving his hand in short, shuddering jerks up and down his shaft. His other hand yanks at his hair. I hesitate before reaching down and grabbing a handful, tugging briefly and forcing his head back. He tilts his ass, practically sucking my cock in with every thrust, and somewhere in the back of my mind I vaguely think about how mortified he will be in the morning. But right now he's moaning, longer and louder than I've ever heard him.

"Y-You like that?" I ask. He clamps his hands over his mouth. Helpless, sobbing sounds escape him anyway, slipping past his fingers, only half-stifled. I tug back on his hair again and he stutters out something that sounds like 'yes'.

"Do you like – you can't even – talk, can you?" And then I have to stop, because I can't talk any more either. I can feel myself getting close, can hear myself whimpering, "oh please, Silver, please" under my breath, and suddenly I'm trying to touch all of him all at once. I run my hands over his body, pulling his hair, squeezing his ass, pinching his nipples, cupping my hands around his shivering throat, pounding into him so hard that embarrassing squishing noises come with every thrust.

"I love you, I love you," I say, fingers biting into his hips.

Silver spasms and lets his forehead drop against the pillow. He's gasping and choking and suddenly screaming, "_Stop! St-stop!", _and I stop.

"Are you all right?" I whisper, cold beads of sweat breaking out on my forehead as I convince myself I've grievously injured him in some way. Silver pants desperately for air, hunched over and clenching around my dick. I watch the muscles of his back tighten with every breath, and I bite my lip.

"I'm pulling out, just try to relax," I say.

"No! No, it's not that." Silver gasps. I bend down and fold my arms around him, pressing my cheek between his shoulders and feeling every tremor that accompanies his small, strangled sobs. He sniffs and clears his throat. "It's – I-I love you too."

I wait for a moment before smiling and kissing the sharp ridge of his spine. "You're so cute," I mumble, rubbing his chest in small circular motions. He lifts his hips against me, urging me to move again, but my thrusts are shallow and clumsy and I can't find a steady pace.

"Why did you have to yell at me? I can't do it now," I whine, palming awkwardly at his cock.

"Stupid."

"You're stupid."

Silver squeaks and I feel a wet warmth seeping through my gaps between my fingers. His erection softens in my hand and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Did you just...?" I pull my arm back and look at my hand. Pearly drops of come dribble down my wrist. "Wow."

"Don't."

"You didn't give me much warning there."

"I said don't."

I wipe my hand on the towel, pull back and slide into him again. Silver's hands fly back and latch onto my wrists.

"St-Stop! No... oh!" he wails. I freeze, balls-deep in his ass, and unhook his hand from around my wrist and link my fingers with his.

"It's okay," I say, and slowly begin to guide my erection out of him. His sore rim twitches helplessly against it, pink and loose and _used. _A slick thread of lube drips from his hole as I pull out completely, and he winces, moans and lifts his ass, chasing my touch. I gingerly poke the swollen muscle, amazed and terrified at how it looks – I could fit two fingers in there easily now, maybe even three. Silver lifts his right hand – the hand I'm holding – and drags me forward, lifting my palm to his lips. He takes my fingers into his mouth and sucks eagerly, dragging his tongue over my digits and making small, pleased noises like my fingers are the best thing he's had in his mouth all week. I buck against him instinctively, my cock sliding against the slippery softness of his taint.

"I should..." I take my fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop and sit back, flinching as I roll the condom off my painfully hard dick. I hop off the bed and go to the bathroom to get rid of it. I chuckle when I return to see Silver collapsed face-down on the bed, hands under the pillow. "Hey, move up," I say, laying down beside him.

He turns his head to look at me and shuffles onto his side. "Come here," he says. I snuggle up to him and tuck my head under his chin. He reaches between our bodies and curls his fingers around my cock. His hand is clumsy and weak but I'm so hard that I don't care; I whine and rut against him, nose buried in the curve of his neck.

"Silver..."

"Shh."

"Don't shush me, you're one to ta – aaah..." His thumb presses against my slit and I squirm. "Please, I can't."

"You're distracting me," he mumbles under his breath. I look up at him. His face is dark with concentration, a small frown tweaking his eyebrows. I come with my hands in his hair and a smile on my lips, and Silver looks satisfied. He helps me clean myself up with the towel; I take it from him and throw it across the room. He looks a little disgruntled but he doesn't go to pick it up.

"I'm hungry," I announce when I've caught my breath.

"Seriously? That's the first thing you say after we just-?" Silver shakes his head. "I can't believe you."

I smile tiredly at him. "Hug me."

He lays on his back and wraps one arm around my shoulders. I settle my head against his chest. After five minutes, I have to sit up to pull the sheets around us and turn off the lamp.

When I wake up the room is already bright, sunlight filtering through our cheap cotton curtains. Silver is stretched out with the sheets pulled down to the sharp angles of hips. I rub the goosebumps from my arms and pull the covers up to my chin. Silver pulls them down again.

"You're awake?" I ghost small kisses up his neck and nip gently along his jawline before he meets my lips with his own. I grin. "Morning."

"Mmm." He drops his head back onto the pillow without even opening his eyes. I want to curl up next to him and go back to sleep, but I know I have to host the afternoon variety channel with Buena and that I can't afford to be late. I grab my robe and creep into the kitchen, trying not to disturb Silver. One of the pokemon eggs on the windowsill, a cream coloured one with brown speckles, is shaking occasionally in its protective container. I watch it as I gulp orange juice straight from the carton and scoop dry cornflakes into my mouth – Silver will probably have to take it back to the daycare today. Images of me brutally slamming into him flash through my mind, and I bite my lip, wondering if he'll even be able to.

I make a cup of coffee, black with sweetener, not sugar, and spread bitter apricot jam over four slices of toast. I head back to the bedroom, plate in hand, and find Silver struggling to sit up.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies, and winces. I sit the toast and coffee on top of the chest of drawers and hurry over to him, gripping his trembling shoulders and helping him lower himself back down onto the pillow.

I smile at him sheepishly. "I brought you breakfast."

"Ugh." He shoves me away and turns his back to me, yanking the sheets over his head.

"Hey, hey!" I shuffle closer and wrap my arms around his hunched back. "Come out. Silver! What are you getting embarrassed for?" I fold the covers back to his ears. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know anything, do you?" he mutters.

"You should've told me! That you, uh, liked that sort of thing," I say. "I think it's kind of hot."

Silver groans and burrows into the sheets. I follow him, pressing my cheek against the hot, hard skin of his stomach.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I whisper.

"Not really – not when I'm just laying here."

"Let me see." I throw the sheets off us, kneel between his legs and push his knees up to his chest. Silver lets out a surprised little yelp, but hooks his hands around his thighs and holds them there, eyes averted, while I spread his ass cheeks apart. His hole looks red and swollen, but nowhere near as alarming as the gaping wound it resembled last night. Two dark spots of blood stain the sheets underneath him.

"I'm telling you, it's fine," Silver snaps. His voice softens. "It's fine, right?"

"Yeah! It's – it's nothing." I swallow. "Sorry. So much for being gentle, huh?"

"Stop – what are you _looking_ at?"

"I was just thinking, I've had my dick in there."

"You-!" He drops his legs back onto the mattress, and before he can kick me away I sink my teeth into his inner thigh and suck hard. He gasps and pushes against my forehead with the heel of his hand. "I just woke up."

"Well excuse me, Sleeping Beauty." I clamber off the bed and look down at him. Tiny bruises the exact same shape as my fingertips are littered across his chest, and one of his nipples looks dark and sore. I bend down and kiss his forehead. "Wait just a second."

I rush into the living room and grab all the cushions from the sofa. Silver props himself up on his elbows while I pile them up underneath him.

"You don't have to do this. I'm not sick," he grumbles, but he lets me gently ease him into a sitting position and hand him his mug of coffee and kiss him twice on the lips.

"Don't get up unless you have to," I say. I start rooting through the wardrobe for a set of clean clothes, and do a double take when I catch my reflection in the mirror inside the door. Rings of bite marks cover my neck, ugly, red and purple welts. "Silver! Look what you did. Now what should I do?" I pull on a crisp shirt and turn up the collar, but several prominent hickeys still peek out over the top. "Well, it's not like the people listening can see me, right?"

"You're going to be late."

"Trying to get rid of me? Maybe I'll keep my collar down, show them off." I button up my shirt, leaving the top two undone, and proudly lift my head, putting my bruises on display.

"Don't you dare," Silver says, hurling one of the cushions at me. I grin and tell him I was joking, and obediently keep my collar yanked up ridiculously high while riding the express train to work. I like to think I'm past the stage of quietly boasting about my impressive sexual prowess, but I still get a little thrill knowing that somebody taller than me could glance down and see the red marks printed all over my neck and know what I did last night.

Buena didn't let on that she'd noticed until we were live on air and introducing ourselves. "Good morning Johto and welcome to the Variety Channel! I'm Buena and with me, trying desperately to hide the love bites on his neck, is Gold."

"Ah... you caught me."

"Are you willing to share with the audience the sordid details of your affair, Gold?"

"A bit early in the day, isn't it?"

Buena laughs, and I can't help but grin.

"I'm just saying, let's keep it PG-13, shall we? I'm sure nobody wants to hear about my night of passion with my wonderful partner who I sincerely hope isn't listening to this. Our top story this week?"

"Our top story this week comes all the way from Unova, and it's political news this time..."

When I get home, there's a note pinned to the door – _Egg hatched. Gone to daycare – _and as I'm crumpling it up in my palm Silver walks out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you're already back." I half swallow the end of my sentence as Silver grabs me and pushes me against the wall and kisses me fiercely. I break away from him, panting. "What was that all about?" I laugh.

Silver's expression is serious despite his scarlet cheeks. "How many condoms did you buy?"

–

**Thanks for reading! This was my first attempt at writing a sex scene, and I'm glad it was for these characters, since they played such a prominent role in my young teenage life. I know it's been a long time since I posted anything here, but I'd really appreciate it if you left a review!**


End file.
